One Day
by Frawley
Summary: After the events of "As You Were", Rack unleashes a spell that turns Buffy's world upside down. B/S, with appearences by Riley & Amy.
1. Author's Notes

* * *

**ONE DAY - by Frawley**

* * *

_Author's Notes - Fanfiction.net Edition_

You can skip these if you really want... I decided to give them their own chapter this time. 

Title: One Day   
Author: Frawley   
Date: 27th February 2002. 

Category: Script Format, Season Six, Post-"As You Were" (also works as a standalone).   
Spoilers: Everything up until "As You Were", minor for "Hells Bells". 

Summary: After the events of "As You Were", Rack unleashes a spell that turns Buffy's world upside down. 

Comments: I started working on this script back in ohh... late November or early December. The idea has been around for a while. When I heard Riley was returning, I decided to make it a post-"As You Were" episode, since I wanted him in the mix. So consider this puppy set immediately after "As You Were" - the next day, or just a few days later at most. Before the wedding and other events in "Hells Bells". 

Since I wrote the fic before the episode aired, I was somewhat concerned with continuity - thus I held off from posting it until after seeing "As You Were", with the intent of doing some last-minute editing. As it turns out, I didn't need to change much. Yay me! 

The story will eventually become Buffy/Spike, so don't be too concerned, but Riley is there... you'll see. Tara is absent though, sorry Tara fans. She's been in all my other full-length fics, but since I had Amy, Riley, and Rack showing up, I needed to trim my list of players down a bit. 

As far as fanfiction.net is concerned - I'm posting the teaser and Act One to start off. I'll post the next three acts over the course of the next three days... enjoy. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. 

Disclaimer: Joss owns most of it, I lay claim to the scraps. FOX can sod off. 


	2. Teaser

* * *

****

TEASER

  


* * *

INT. SUMMERS RESIDENCE - DAY 

Open in the kitchen. Bright and sunny - beams of light pour in through the blinds. We witness a breakfast scene that is not unfamiliar - DAWN and BUFFY pouring bowls of cereal for themselves. Buffy is wearing a bright yellow sundress, complete with flower pattern. Dawn has jeans and a shirt - school clothes. 

ON THE TOASTER (let's just assume they have one, shall we?). Toast pops up. It's the most over-done shot in television. 

Everything is overly normal. We don't actually hear them say anything - they're just going about their lives. 

EXT. SUMMERS RESIDENCE - DAY 

WIDE ANGLE shot of the house. The front door opens, and out comes Dawn - off to school, backpack in tow. Buffy follows, stops on the front porch, waves. Not unlike the school morning scene from Act Four of "After Life", only minus any dialogue/interaction between the two. We get a strong sense that this is ROUTINE. 

We stay on Buffy, for a few seconds - enough to make it clear that Dawn is now out of sight. For a moment, it looks like Buffy will retreat back inside the house, then: 

NEIGHBOR LADY   
(Off Screen)   
Morning! 

Bright, cheerful greeting. It capture's Buffy's attention. She heads towards the neighbor's yard, where we see the owner of the voice - a middle aged woman, standing next to a minivan. Note that this is the house next door whose owner WASN'T killed during "What's My Line?". 

NEIGHBOR LADY   
Buffy? It is Buffy, right? 

BUFFY   
That's me. 

Buffy's nervous, and will be for most of the conversation. 

NEIGHBOR LADY   
I'm Anne. I know we haven't   
really met... it's just,   
well, I wanted to give my   
condolences about your   
mother. I know its been a while,   
but I hadn't seen much of   
you around over the summer...   
Your mother and I used to   
speak now and then... 

BUFFY   
Oh. Thank you. I didn't   
realize... Thanks. 

ANNE   
(As she will henceforth be known)   
It's ok. My husband and I move   
around a lot. His job. So we   
don't get too close   
with the neighbors. Your mom   
and I used to just say a few   
words each morning, when   
she was getting your sister   
off to school. 

BUFFY   
Pretty much like I am now... 

ANNE   
Exactly. I see you've taken over   
as the head of the house. 

BUFFY   
Well, I keep things running   
smooth, or at least I try... 

ANNE   
Teenage girls can be such a   
handful, and here you are   
barely beyond those years yourself. 

BUFFY   
Tell me about it.   
Some days I just wish...   
You know, for something   
normal... 

ANNE   
We all do, dear.   
It's natural. 

They share a smile. Buffy is thinking "Demon Free", Anne something along the lines of "Car Payment Free". 

BUFFY   
I really should be going.   
I've got... stuff, and if   
stuff doesn't get done,   
it compounds, and then   
there's a whole lot of   
stuff to deal with. 

As we've seen, she's not very comfortable with light chatter and simple interaction with strangers. Demons she can do. Smiling cheerful neighbor ladies, not so much. 

ANNE   
Nonsense. I'd really like   
to get together. You seem just   
lovely, and it would probably   
do you some good - to get   
away from the daily routine   
and chores and all that   
hustle and bustle. 

Something WEIRD happens here, that's the best way to explain it. A WAVE of something - a distortion - passes over them. Neither of them take notice of it. The same distortion passes over BUFFY'S HOUSE, part of which we can see in the background of the shot. 

CUT TO: 

EXT. STREET - DAY 

ON DAWN walking to school. A similar distortion passes over her. She also takes no notice of it. We're just here for a moment. Dawn continues walking. 

EXT. SUMMERS RESIDENCE - DAY 

Meanwhile, back at the ranch... 

ANNE   
Why not come by for tea? 

BUFFY   
I'd love too!   
I deserve a break.   
No one seems to appreciate   
the responsibility I have.   
I'm sure you know   
how it is... 

Suddenly she's completely cheerful and comfortable. Not the Buffy of old. Not the Buffy of ten seconds ago. She is the exact OPPOSITE of the nervous, uncomfortable Buffy we saw first speaking with Anne. 

ANNE   
Tell me about it. 

BUFFY   
Hey! You know, I found this   
great recipe for Tuna Casserole,   
maybe you'd like to give   
it a whirl? I found this really   
neat book, and... 

The SOUND FADES as we PULL OUT from the scene, while the two of them continue with the small talk. Instead of focusing on the Buffy/Anne cooking conversation, we BACK UP and move across the street. 

ANGLE on TWO FIGURES - Male and Female. RACK and AMY. The warlock stands behind the witch, watching Buffy's home over her shoulder. 

  
AMY   
What did you do? 

RACK   
Insurance. 

AMY   
Huh?   
I don't get- 

RACK   
Berries ripe for the picking. 

Amy just looks at him. She's clearly still under his influence, but she knows that he's talking about Willow, and maybe even knows that this isn't right. 

RACK   
I want my strawberries.   
I've been in her. I've been her.   
I know what she wants, what   
they all want... or think they   
want. 

CUT TO: 

BUFFY entering the neighbor's home, everything seemingly happy and normal. 

CUT TO: 

RACK, again, one hand now caressing Amy's shoulder. The witch has a guilty but satisfied look on her face. 

RACK   
So I gave it to the Blonde Girl.   
She seemed all... lost. 

CLOSE ON RACK, staring at Amy... we see part of her as well. 

  
RACK   
You were a rat. 

Rack smiles. 

And we pull up and away and take in the entire scene, the entire street, from above, and it's bright and sunny and peaceful and-   


BLACK OUT 

  
**END OF TEASER**


	3. Act One

* * *

**ACT ONE **

* * *

INT. ANNE'S HOUSE – DAY 

Anne is doing just as we all expected – she's serving Buffy tea. And the small talk continues. 

ANNE   
Having a husband   
with a job that forces   
you to relocate every   
few years – not so good   
in the friends department.   
(re: Buffy's tea)   
Sugar? 

BUFFY'S P.O.V. 

Anne drops in a teaspoon full of sugar at Buffy's nod. 

ANNE   
(back on track)   
I usually take up part time gigs   
where ever Herb's work takes us.   
We've been lucky in Sunnydale though.   
He hasn't said anything yet, but I   
think we might be able to settle down   
for good. I know Herb probably doesn't   
want to get my hopes up... well, too   
late – they're up!   
(smiles)   
So, do you work? 

BUFFY   
No... Riley   
takes care of that. 

Woah. Back up a minute. Riley? Only, we don't back up, we keep pushing forward. 

ANNE   
Riley? 

BUFFY   
Boyfriend.   
(Smiles)   
He's the real   
head of the house.   
Takes care of the   
money matters...   
after Mom passed,   
there were some serious   
bill issues - but   
he took care of it.   
It's like he's an Angel. 

ANNE   
What's he do?   
I can't say I've   
seen him around   
much. Is he the blond   
one? The other one with   
the shoulders seems really   
into the fair-haired girl... 

BUFFY   
Blond one?   
(confused)   
No. He's in the   
military. Fighting the bad   
guys and all. Nothing   
dangerous though.   
I think he mostly pushes   
paper – but he tries and   
make it sound risky. 

ANNE   
No wonder I haven't   
seen much of him. It does   
sound sort of sexy though. 

BUFFY   
Yeah... the whole appeal   
of danger. Cause paper can   
be deadly! 

They laugh, and maybe the audience does as well, but it's an automated reaction, we're in the twilight zone here. 

Anne has a genuine laugh however. 

ANNE   
My Herb has the whole   
accountant gig... not   
great for the fantasies...   
It isn't deadly paper,   
it's piles and piles of paper,   
brought home from the   
office and stacked high   
on the kitchen table.   
But I shouldn't complain. 

BUFFY   
Of course you should!   
Tell him to keep   
those papers off the kitchen   
table... it's for other things,   
like cooking! 

And look at the housewives go. But before we get any explanation whatsoever, we leave, and... 

CUT TO: 

EXT. SUMMERS RESIDENCE – DAY. 

A lone figure coming up the walk. Redhead – Willow, who else? She's cradling a few texts in her arm, and we might think magic, but really, they're psychology textbooks. 

Oh yeah. Willow still goes to school. You didn't forget, did you? 

ON WILLOW. Walks up to the door. She tries her key in the lock – only it doesn't work. She jiggles it a bit – no dice. 

ON THE DOOR – it swings open. And standing there, looking not unlike the innocent farm boy most people took him for back in the fourth season (except he now sports a trendy scar over his left eye), is Riley. Hello, Iowa. 

WILLOW   
Riley? 

She is the voice of all of us. 

INT. ANNE'S HOUSE – DAY 

Back to Anne's for just a moment. No dialogue. 

ON ANNE – hurrying around the kitchen getting Buffy more tea. 

ON BUFFY – sitting, waiting, smiling, happy. As if taking tea with the neighbor lady was the most natural thing in the world for her. 

EXT. SUMMERS RESIDENCE – DAY 

Return to the freak show at home. Where we left off. 

WILLOW   
Riley? 

Repetitive much? 

RILEY   
Umm... yes. 

He stands there. Stares at her. 

WILLOW   
You're back. 

It's more statement than question. 

WILLOW   
Well?   
(pause, no reaction)   
Ok, no explanation   
as to why you're   
here...   
Could you at least   
let me in? 

ON RILEY who has a puzzled expression. More so than Willow. 

RILEY   
Do I know you? 

With a sigh Willow pushes past him... 

INT. SUMMERS RESIDENCE – DAY – CONTINUING 

We follow them inside, soon enough Riley and Willow have relocated to the living room. Both are far from comfortable. 

RILEY   
So you say you're a friend of Buffy's? 

WILLOW   
Uh, yeah.   
Hello.   
You know this.   
We had psych together.   
You were the T.A.   
Buffy and I went   
to high school together...   
She met you in College... 

RILEY   
Well of course I remember   
that! 

Willow lets out a smile. Maybe he was playing her. She seems to think whatever the amnesia was, it's been broken. Makes a move to get up. 

Yet Riley continues... 

RILEY   
I mean, how could   
I forget her.   
But I don't remember   
her ever mentioning you...   
Willow, you said your   
name was? Does everyone   
call you that? I was on   
a training run for the past   
month... mandatory thing   
even though I doubt   
I'll ever see combat again.. 

WILLOW   
Of course everyone calls me-   
Well Spike calls me Red.   
But Willow – yeah. 

RILEY   
(still going)   
Did you two reconnect, you   
know, get back in touch   
recently? I mean really,   
freshmen year is such a blur...   
you shouldn't blame her   
if she didn't bring you   
up... and I don't remember   
much of my time as a T.A.   
aside from hundreds of   
papers to mark... 

WILLOW   
Uhh... 

RILEY   
It's nice of you to   
visit though. I'm sure   
she'll be thrilled. She ought   
to be back any moment – she's   
just taking tea at the neighbors.   
I don't know if she mentioned it,   
but we're really getting settled... 

WILLOW   
Right...   
You know, I just remembered   
something that I didn't remember   
until just now. So I'm gonna go – but   
I'll come back. Soon. 

Stands up. Riley does as well. 

WILLOW   
(a tad panicked)   
Very soon. 

Riley watches her leave, calls after her. 

RILEY   
I'll let her know you stopped by.   
(to himself)   
Nice girl. A bit flighty, but nice. 

EXT. STREET – OUTSIDE THE MAGIC BOX – DAY 

WILLOW is walking hurriedly towards the shop, muttering to herself, and we listen in. 

WILLOW   
Ok. Something's off.   
A spell. On Buffy.   
No... on Riley!   
He came back, and...   
moved in? And Sam's where?   
I just need to   
get the others, and- 

INT. MAGIC BOX – DAY 

As she says this she enters the shop, and the CHIME sounds as the door opens. 

ON ANYA, who glances to see Willow enter. 

ANYA   
Willow!   
Nice of you to stop by.   
Now leave. 

WILLOW   
(quizzical)   
Huh? 

ANYA   
I'm sorry, but   
I'm cutting you off.   
Banning you. Just for   
a while. At least until after the   
wedding. Being in a magic   
shop – especially one with such an   
incredible selection and talented   
staff as this one – it must   
be all kinds of temptation.   
As she says this she gestures with her hand, displaying the grandeur of the shop in all its glory like a model hovering over a sports car. 

ANYA   
Plus you were hiding   
those spell ingredients from us.   
And I have to say, Tara didn't look at all   
happy about it... 

WILLOW   
Look, I'm not here about   
spells or ingredients or magic.   
And why until your wedding?   
Is that all you think about?   
(beat)   
Ok, marriage, big deal,   
it probably is all you think about.   
Nothing wrong there.   
But something is wrong,   
with Buffy. 

ANYA   
Something's wrong with Buffy?   
Something else? 

WILLOW   
Yes. I think... 

ANYA   
You think? 

WILLOW   
Is Xander here?   
I really only want   
to tell this story once... 

ANYA   
He's playing with his dummy.   
(Off Willow's puzzled reaction)   
In the training room. 

INT. MAGIC BOX – DAY 

XANDER, ANYA, and WILLOW are seated around the table. Willow has told her tale, it's now time for reaction and discussion on what to do next. The usual research mode, only with less research for the time being. 

XANDER   
So Riley's back...   
I just don't get what   
you want us to do here   
Will... 

WILLOW   
Riley is in Buffy's   
house and he has no   
idea who I am. And Buffy   
isn't there. It's the middle   
of the day. She's got nowhere   
to be. 

ANYA   
Shopping. Visiting   
relatives. Working an extra shift.   
Sneaking off to be with Spike. 

WILLOW   
Her relatives live far.   
She never shops alone.   
She worked late last night.   
And Spike? Lets not go there. 

ANYA   
I'm just saying they seem   
chummy. Of Late. 

XANDER   
Hopefully Evil Dead will get   
chummy with a pointy piece   
of wood. Aside from that...   
Will, did you ever consider something   
might have... happened... to Riley.   
while he was gone? We don't need   
a Scooby meeting or research or   
a pile of worry about spells... 

WILLOW   
Happened? 

XANDER   
In the jungle. 

ANYA   
(sort of sing-song-y)   
The mighty jungle... 

XANDER   
An... 

ANYA   
Sorry. 

XANDER   
He was stuck in the   
jungle fighting a bunch   
of monsters... maybe   
he was wounded. Hit his   
head. Came back wrong...   
Maybe he just never   
told us. He was caught   
up in the marriage   
thing... it could be   
something that comes   
and goes. 

ANYA   
And he takes medication   
for it or something.   
But... forgot this time. 

WILLOW   
So he thinks he's living with   
Buffy... 

ANYA   
Maybe Buffy took him   
in because she felt   
sorry for him, just until   
she could reach Sam... 

WILLOW   
You know...   
All this makes sense. 

XANDER   
And Buffy is out getting   
help for him. Or just out.   
She's a grown woman – and   
a Slayer. She doesn't need   
to be babysat. There.   
See? A perfectly   
rational explanation, saving the   
day... how often does   
that happen around here? 

WILLOW   
Never. 

XANDER   
Oh.   
A look of panic overcomes the group. Call it Hellmouth jitters. 

ANYA   
There's something really wrong isn't there? 

INT. RACK'S LAIR – DAY 

But it might as well be night. RACK and AMY are in his lounge (site of Willow's bad acid flashbacks from "Wrecked"). There's some serious chanting and conjuring going on here. The two of them sit back-to-back, a circle of seven candles surrounding them. Only one is lit – a RED CANDLE. The other six are BLACK. 

The spell being preformed is in English (mainly because I can't rhyme in any other language. Actually, I can't really rhyme in English, either, but just pretend, ok?). Rack and Amy take turns chanting, two lines each at a time. Their voices are soft and the words carry... it's very melodious – despite the lyrical content. 

AMY   
Out of darkness   
Shunned by light 

As Amy completes her lines the black candle to the RIGHT of the lit red one ignites, seemingly of its own accord. 

RACK   
Naked anger   
Endless plight 

As Rack's lines finish, the candle to the LEFT of the red ignites. 

AMY   
What was once   
Is now again 

The next candle, on the right. 

RACK   
Take new form   
Tear from them 

And on the left... 

AMY   
Without compassion   
Without care   
Right (are we seeing a pattern yet?). 

RACK   
(louder, said with a growl of contempt)   
Mercy is the cry of the weak. 

The last line stands out from the others. He practically SPITS OUT "weak". The final candle goes aflame. 

ON RACK. He's obviously staring at something off-screen, in front of him. 

RACK   
Such a pretty tune to   
bring about something   
as hideous as yourself. 

CLOSE ON the object of Rack's attention – a CREATURE, for lack of a better word. We've never seen it before, but there's undoubtedly a page or two regarding it in one of Giles' dusty tomes. Its name and history are not all that important however. The... thing... stands before Rack, as if awaiting orders. Behind him, Amy whirls around – actually this happens as Rack is speaking the part about it being "hideous" – and is seemingly terrified by what they've brought forth, her mouth agape, no sound escaping her lips. 

The creature is humanoid – but its skin is black. It's head is misshapen, lumpy, and cords of red fabric crisscross its face and skull tightly, dividing it as it were into several sections. In fact, the cords actually contribute to the disfigurement, digging in so deeply that the head has formed around these constraints. 

The eyes are pure black, identical in color to the skin, but with tiny red pupils – matching the cords wrapped around its cranium. Teeth (what shows of them) seem crammed into an over-sized mouth. They're yellow and while appearing human in size seem to have been filed (or formed naturally) into sharp points. 

Long, ragged black hair frames its features. It has no clothing, and no visible weapons – save sharp claws which tip each hand. Its body is lean and muscular. 

RACK   
Go. Play. 

He dismisses it with a wave of his hand. Amy continues to cower behind him, saying nothing. 

ON THE CREATURE. Looking into lifeless eyes. 

The candles extinguish in unison suddenly. The entire room is now in total darkness, we can't really see the creature since it's essentially all black. 

BLACK OUT 

**END OF ACT ONE**

* * *

_Act Two will be posted tommorow!_


	4. Act Two

* * *

****

ACT TWO 

* * *

INT. ANNE'S HOUSE – DAY 

BUFFY is on her way out. A quick parting scene ensues. Not the grand opening to the act you were expecting, now is it? 

BUFFY   
I really should be going.   
I told Riley I wouldn't be   
long, and he only has   
a few more days on   
leave, and we wanted   
to spend some... time...   
together. 

ANNE   
(with a knowing smile)   
Well hop to it then.   
And I'm really glad   
you stopped by.   
If you're interested,   
I'm hosting a Neighborhood   
Watch meeting tonight.   
I know you have Dawn,   
but it would be great if   
you could make it.   
After all the vandalism   
this fall, I think a lot   
of the people on the block   
are getting serious about   
safety this time. 

BUFFY   
Count me in.   
Sunnydale can   
be a weird little town   
sometimes. I don't   
know what it is... 

And she's out the door, Anne watching her go. 

EXT. STREET – DAY 

That's Revello Dr., for those wondering. Home of Casa De Summers. WILLOW, XANDER, and ANYA work their way towards Buffy's home. They look all business. Soldiers on a march. Willow is in the lead, Xander right behind her. Anya trails back just a little. 

ON THE GROUP, in front of them, pulling back gradually as they progress. When they finally hit Buffy's home: 

ANGLE on the bunch heading up to her door. 

Looking over Xander's shoulder, we see Willow knocking. 

REVERSE ANGLE. The door swings open. 

BUFFY   
Can I help you? 

INT. SUMMERS RESIDENCE – DAY 

It's twenty questions time. The gang knows it. They're seated in Buffy's living room, side by side on her sofa, Xander seated between his best friend and his fiancée. The lot of them are looking none to comfortable. We open on them, but a second later we find RILEY and BUFFY. 

ANGLE ON the pair of them. They're conversing in the hallway, just out of hearing range of what to them are complete and utter strangers who have barged their way into their home. 

BUFFY   
I think they're nuts.   
Do loonies come in packs? 

RILEY   
Maybe we should   
call the police. I'm telling you   
that redhead has some   
strange ideas...   
I thought she was   
harmless at first,   
but... 

BUFFY   
Dawn will be back soon.   
The last thing she needs   
is to see something   
traumatic. Like a bunch of   
police cars in front of our house.   
I don't know how she'd handle   
weirdness... she's had such a   
normal life.   
Up till Mom... 

She trails off. 

RILEY   
(sympathetic)   
I know.   
O.k. then. No police   
for now. But what   
do we do with them?   
The blond girl seems   
really fruity. 

ANGLE ON ANYA. She smiles at Riley when she sees him looking towards her, completely oblivious to the content of his and Buffy's conversation. 

ON BUFFY AND RILEY. Back into the discussion. 

BUFFY   
Maybe they escaped   
a mental institution or something.   
I mean look at them. That   
guy is like an overgrown   
teenager. 

RILEY   
That police idea is   
sounding better... 

BUFFY   
(pouty)   
Honey. No.   
Lets just talk to them.   
Maybe they'll go away. 

The pair head back into the living room. 

EXT. PARK – DAY 

What could very well be any park with any playground in any suburban setting. Swing set with regular swings plus a tire swing. Slide. A little play house. Lots and lots of sand (though probably too harsh and compacted to be any actual USE for building a castle or whatnot). 

TRACKING SHOT – coming in from the distance, over a green field, up to the playground. We hear the creak of the swing before we even see the swing set. A SLOW creak. 

CHILD'S VOICE   
(O.S. – near whisper)   
Maybe it'll go away. 

SMASH CUT TO: 

The SWING SET. WIDE ON IT from behind. Two children – seven or eight years old – sit next to each other in the swings. We see only their backs. Between them is the CREATURE summoned by Rack earlier. Crouched low, not moving, but sniffing the air and glaring at them. 

To THE CREATURES P.O.V. 

We now see the two young boys. Both look terrified. For ease of identification, one is blonde, the other has dark brown hair. The blonde has tears streaming down his cheeks. It's the dark-haired child who has been speaking. His name is Jack. His friend is David. Davey, at this age. 

  
JACK   
Don't look at it, and   
maybe it'll just go away. 

Even with all the luxuries youth provides them, its fairly clear that neither believe this particular philosophy. Davey punctuates this by starting to sob. 

The creature RUSHES FORWARD AT THEM. And since we're seeing this from its point of view, SO DOES THE CAMERA. The children cover their eyes and we're on them and we- 

CUT TO: 

INT. SUMMERS RESIDENCE - DAY 

Two sets of Scoobies, three in one bunch and two in the other, seem to be battling for the title of "Most Confusing Day of Our Lives" back in the Summers living room. For those who lost track, it's WILLOW, XANDER, and ANYA in one corner (actually on the couch), and BUFFY and RILEY in the other (actually in arm chairs facing them). 

ON BUFFY 

BUFFY   
So let me get this straight.   
You're my best friends.   
Since High School.   
You and I   
(re: Willow)   
go to   
College together. 

ON WILLOW who nods, looking a bit shifty but unsure if she should bring up the issue of Buffy no longer being enrolled. How much really has changed? 

BUFFY   
I hate to break it   
to you, but I no longer   
attend... I did, until- 

WILLOW   
(cutting her off)   
Until your mom.   
Buffy, I know.   
It's me, Willow. 

BUFFY   
You know about my mom?   
Who are you people?   
Snooping into my life?   
Or is it just a guess.   
Sure, it's not that unheard of.   
I'm probably giving off vibes.   
Insecurity. Loss.   
I'm all vibe-y. 

WILLOW   
Your mom died from complications,   
from brain su-surgery.   
(she stutters)   
You... you found her.   
We... Buffy we loved   
her too. 

ANYA   
Xander was so upset   
he punched through a wall. 

It comes out completely serious. 

BUFFY   
This is too much... 

RILEY   
I think that's enough.   
You're upsetting my wife...   
I really think you ought   
to leave. 

XANDER   
Look, G.I. J-   
Riley. Think about   
it. You're in the military,   
right? You've never   
heard of a weapon,   
or a drug, that   
could alter memories? 

RILEY   
I drive a desk.   
The only time I'm in   
the field is routine   
training runs. I certainly   
don't play with any   
(makes air quotes)   
"black ops stuff",   
nor have I heard of any.   
And why would they   
be used on us? 

XANDER   
Ok, just a suggestion.   
I'm prone to view   
the military in a certain   
way. Inside and out. 

ANYA   
Huh? 

XANDER   
Halloween costume, remember?   
I told you about it. 

BUFFY   
(to Riley)   
I told you. Definitely   
Loony Bin escapees. 

WILLOW   
(overhearing Buffy's audible whisper)   
Hey! We're not   
crazy. And might   
I remind you that more   
than a few people might   
think your line   
of work a little   
crazy... or well   
since you can't   
remember anything,   
I guess I will remind you. 

BUFFY   
My line of work.   
(confused)   
As a wife?   
Love makes you   
do the wacky, but   
it's not that crazy.   
Nowhere near your   
league. 

WILLOW   
I meant as a Slayer. 

BUFFY   
A what? 

RILEY   
They're a death metal band... 

ANYA   
Death metal? 

XANDER   
Look. How about this.   
I can prove it to   
you. Whatever caused this   
fun-filled bout of amnesia,   
there's gonna be evidence   
left over. Pictures. 

WILLOW   
Right! Buffy, you kept   
a picture of you, Xander and I   
on your night table.   
It's been there since   
High School. And others,   
on your wall... 

BUFFY   
No, I don't think- 

XANDER   
Or maybe they've been   
moved, but you must have   
some around here.   
In your room. 

RILEY   
Fine. We look   
for pictures, and   
when we don't   
find any, you   
leave. Got it? 

As he heads upstairs and the rest follow, Xander turns to Willow. 

XANDER   
When do we explain the Slayer   
deal to her? 

Good question. 

EXT. SUMMERS RESIDENCE – DAY 

It's slowly getting close to evening. Lets say 4:30 or so. XANDER, ANYA, and WILLOW are exiting the house, coming down off the porch. 

Behind them the door SLAMS. 

ANYA   
That went well,   
if well can be considered   
a state of dismal failure. 

WILLOW   
I can't believe the pictures...   
were gone. Who would   
have thrown them out? 

XANDER   
They weren't gone. 

INT. SUMMERS RESIDENCE – BUFFY'S BEDROOM – DAY 

The room is full of shadows as it's late afternoon and the sun is away from the window. RILEY and BUFFY are in an embrace, him behind her, arms wrapped around her, head on her shoulder. In her hands is a PICTURE. 

CLOSE ON THE PICTURE. 

Dawn. Buffy. Riley. The three of them. 

BUFFY   
I don't remember this day. 

RILEY   
I do.   
It was at the zoo.   
Dawnie wanted to see   
the Hyena exhibit. Only   
it was closed, and   
we saw the M'Fashnik   
lizards from Thailand   
instead. 

BUFFY   
Right... and   
I ripped my skirt   
when the lizard   
jumped at me.   
(looking up at him)   
I'm such a wuss.   
It was behind glass. 

She tosses the picture on her dresser. 

RILEY   
I'll go start dinner. 

BUFFY   
You'll dial the first   
three numbers? Honey,   
you're a catch! 

RILEY   
Har-har little lady.   
Really. I'll cook.   
You've had a weird day. 

BUFFY   
Yeah. 

He leaves, she stays behind. She flips through some more photos. 

We see another – in her hands – this one of Buffy and two unknown girls. High School era. Only it FADES, for a moment, and behind it, we see the REAL PHOTO – the well known shot of the SCOOBY CORE, BUFFY, WILLOW, and XANDER. 

ON BUFFY – She BLINKS. The photo is back to normal. 

With a frown, she EXITS THE ROOM. We remain. 

PAN OVER to the photo of RILEY, BUFFY and DAWN. The infamous ZOO PHOTO. 

It FADES as well. For a moment, longer than the last photo, we see what it's really of. It must have been taken some time shortly after the events of "Flooded", before the waters dried up. It's of Buffy, Dawn, and SPIKE (remember, vamps do photograph – just not well), in the flooded basement. Buffy and Dawn are having a water fight. Spike is doing his best to look evil, but his attention is on the girls, and you can bet he's enjoying watching them play. In a "those are my girls" sort of way. 

Yes, all this from a photo. 

The photo fades back. 

BLACK OUT 

  
**END OF ACT TWO**

* * *

_ Act Three will be posted tommorow, complete with Spike's first appearence in the tale (for those wondering when it will become B/S... :))._


	5. Act Three

**

* * *

**

**ACT THREE**

* * *

EXT. SUMMER'S RESIDENCE – DAY 

No music, just the sounds of Revello Drive. Children laughing; there's three of them playing hop-scotch a ways up the street. A dog barking in the background, once or twice, not to such an extent that it's annoying. Just another sign that this is the life of suburbia at its height. Still late afternoon, the sun is out and about casting shadows. Much like the opening morning scene, things seem so normal it's surreal – middle class America with perfect family a la Norman Rockwell. 

BUFFY sits on the front porch, sipping lemonade, still wearing the sundress. She's watching RILEY wash a car – their car. A sensible family car, insert make and model here. 

A WIDE-ANGLE shot takes in this scene. We then hop to Buffy's point of view. 

ON RILEY. He seems to have more suds on himself than the car. 

ON THE CHILDREN PLAYING – using jacks or something similar to control the game of hop-scotch. Possibly these are the last three children in the New World to play this game, apparently they've yet to discover the PlayStation or the Internet. Although possibly someone will create an electronic edition, in which case millions of kids will be reintroduced (alright, so this is unlikely unless they can turn it into an FPS with a shotgun and chainsaw) to the game. 

And now, further up the street, ON DAWN. Returning home from school, or more likely where ever she was hanging out after school. 

BUFFY   
So how's that dinner coming? 

RILEY   
Soon as the car is washed   
I'll be driving to pick it   
up. 

BUFFY   
My hero. 

ANGLE ON DAWN as she turns up the driveway. She nods to Riley – sort of a "Hey, what's up" acknowledgement, then heads over to Buffy, where the sisters EMBRACE. 

REVERSE ANGLE – across the street, hurrying along, is AMY. She spares a quick guarded glance at the Summers' home, then continues along her way. Head down, eyes on the pavement, she marches onward like an automaton programmed to do little else. 

EXT. STREET - DAY 

Not Revello Dr. Somewhere a ways from Buffy's home. Lets say between it and the Magic Box. It can be any street, really. 

OPEN ON XANDER, WILLOW, and ANYA, who trudge forward in a manner that can only be described as, well, trudging forward. Very much the look of defeat. 

XANDER   
Now what?   
A house-warming gift   
for the Twilight Zone   
Buffy family that's   
moved into   
our best friend's home? 

ANYA   
Since it's probably   
really Buffy, I don't   
think a house warming   
gift is appropriate. She   
already owns the house.   
Though not for much longer   
if she can't hold on to her job at   
the Doublemeat Palace.   
(curious)   
Should we have told her   
about the money thing? 

WILLOW   
If she thinks she lives   
with Riley, she might   
not even remember   
that she works there.   
She could be missing   
her shift and getting all   
fired as we speak 

ANYA   
Tardy employees   
are frowned upon. 

XANDER   
Normally I'd agree, what with the   
newfound responsibility of head   
construction crew guy, but...   
(pause)   
As wigged as I am about the Buffy/bill   
situation, I'm slightly more   
concerned about where we go   
from here.   
(re: Willow)   
I know it might be awkward,   
but what about Tara?   
If it's a spell, maybe she   
could- 

He's cut off. 

WILLOW   
There's Amy. 

XANDER   
I don't think we   
can trust her Will...   
I really think Tara   
would be- 

WILLOW   
No, there's Amy! 

She points, and sure enough, there is Amy, hurrying (more like scurrying, though on two legs) up the street. 

ON AMY. She doesn't see the Scoobies. 

XANDER   
Now this is awkward. 

ANYA   
I don't see how   
it's so awkward.   
Just because she   
slipped Willow a magic   
mickey. Is it that bad?   
Maybe she thought Willow   
would like it. Why wouldn't   
she like it? I'm sure   
it felt nice, for a while... 

ON WILLOW, who remembers just HOW NICE IT WAS, given her facial expression. Off. In. Space. 

WILLOW   
Yes... No!   
(we have touchdown)   
It is that   
bad... temptation...   
it's of the bad.   
I think there's a bible   
passage somewhere,   
about temptation being   
all... tempting and bad.   
In the Old Testament.   
Still Jewish. 

Remember Joss? "Willow will no longer be Jewish" – best 'apology' ever. 

ANYA   
And we're all   
very happy that   
you haven't   
changed. 

ON XANDER as Anya speaks. His face says that Willow HAS changed, though it has nothing to do with religion nor sexual orientation. 

XANDER   
(snapping back into the   
conversation)   
As happy as some   
of us may be, others   
are concerned that Amy   
is quickly getting away. 

They hurry after her, we track them as they do. 

ON AMY, from behind. A hand LATCHES ONTO HER SHOULDER. 

REVERSE ANGLE – ON THE SCOOBIES. Willow in front. It's her hand. Xander and Anya flanking. 

WILLOW   
Amy. Hi. 

She's a little too cheerful. 

EXT. SUMMERS RESIDENCE – DAY - EVENING 

At the top of the street, a lone figure heads towards Buffy's home. Dressed in a brown tweed suit that looks as if the material was confiscated from an old couch and reformed, his walk is steady, full of purpose. Under one arm rests a book. This is all we can see, for the opening shot is taken from a distance. The sun – it's still out, though low in the sky – appears to be a spotlight, focused solely on him. In reality this isn't so, it simply seems this way, because our attention is firmly affixed upon him and nothing else. Where else could it be? 

The figure is SPIKE. In the sunlight. Not on fire. 

He's wearing the suit from Tabula Rasa. Randy's suit. It doesn't look like Randy will be getting it back anytime soon. 

Like Dawn some time before him, he turns up Buffy's drive, and then we: 

CUT TO: 

EXT. ALLEY – DAY – EVENING 

By now it's very clear that the sun is going down. The alley is bathed in shadow. 

ON AMY. She continually casts nervous glances out towards the street. 

AMY   
If Rack sees me   
with you... 

WILLOW   
If Rack sees you,   
he'll what? 

AMY   
(swallows)   
He'll know I   
helped you. 

XANDER   
Helped us how? You don't   
even know what we want. And   
why would this Rack guy care? I   
thought he's just a magic Pusher...   
(to Will)   
Sorry. 

WILLOW   
It's alright.   
(re: Amy)   
And you. You know   
what's going on with   
Buffy, don't you? Something   
Rack did, or you wouldn't   
be worried about him   
seeing you with us. 

Amy stays quiet. Willow leans in close to her. 

WILLOW   
(threatening)   
You're no match for   
me. So talk. 

XANDER   
(taken aback by Willow,   
but playing along)   
What does Rack want   
with Buffy? 

AMY   
Nothing. 

ANYA   
Huh? 

AMY   
Nothing. He doesn't   
want Buffy. He wants   
Willow. 

OFF WILLOW'S REACTION. She isn't entirely surprised. In fact, her face grows more determined. 

EXT. SUMMERS RESIDENCE – DAY – EVENING 

CLOSE ON THE FRONT DOOR. 

A fist hits it. Knock. Knock. Not that much different from Willow knocking on the very same door earlier on. 

The door opens to reveal BUFFY. 

BUFFY   
Can I help you? 

REVERSE ANGLE – ON SPIKE. 

SPIKE   
Might I interest you   
in the truth? 

EXT. ALLEY – DAY – EVENING – CON'T 

Picking up from the last scene with the Scoobies and Amy. 

XANDER   
Why Willow? 

ANYA   
She's powerful. 

AMY   
(nods to Anya)   
What she said. 

WILLOW   
Fine. But why Buffy?   
Why go through her   
if he wants me?   
He never even met   
Buffy. 

AMY   
Of course he met   
her. He met all of you.   
Through you.   
(she looks to Willow)   
He saw inside of you.   
Swam in your memories.   
Life experience.   
God, I'm starting to   
sound like him. But it's true.   
He took a little bit of you, and   
he wants more. So he tried to get   
at you through your friends.   
By giving them what you wished   
for them. 

WILLOW   
I didn't wish for this. 

AMY   
Not in the Aladdin "I Wish" sense.   
No Genie here.   
But deep down, you wanted   
Buffy to have a nice normal   
life. All the while knowing that   
she never could. Rack granted   
it because he knew it would   
backfire. He thought it would   
drive you to him. 

WILLOW   
It won't. 

AMY   
No?   
  
WILLOW   
(firm)   
No. Because you'll   
tell us how to break   
the spell. If you're   
my friend. 

The word "friend" comes out meaning anything but that. The forceful Willow we saw a bit of in Doublemeat Palace, and earlier on in this tale, is back. 

ON AMY, who is obviously somewhat afraid. 

AMY   
(stutters a bit)   
A-All she has to do is believe.   
See the spell for what it is,   
and it'll be broken. 

XANDER   
We already tried to show   
her. 

AMY   
Try harder. And you'd   
better hurry. Rack   
let a little... pet...   
out to play. 

EXT. SUMMERS RESIDENCE – DAY – EVENING – CON'T 

Back to the Buffy and Spike freak show. Spike speaks carefully, gone is his trendy British slang, although the English accent remains. He actually comes off a little like Giles. 

SPIKE   
(sales pitch)   
Leather bound, and   
more affordable   
than you might think. 

BUFFY   
I don't- 

SPIKE   
Faith is so waning   
these days, you   
can't afford not   
to see the truth. 

Spike displays the book we saw earlier under his arm, and it's a BIBLE. Black with a GOLD CROSS imprinted on the cover. 

ON THE BOOK, in Spike's hand. He draws the other across the text in a caress, as if to say "Look, buy it, it's beautiful and shiny and black and has this cool cross deal on it", only as he does it, the book SHIMMERS. It changes, for a moment, into another text, a familiar one, one we've seen before – one that says VAMPYRE on the cover. The same text (or one very much like it) that was dropped in front of Buffy by Librarian Giles so many years ago in Sunnydale High. 

RILEY   
(O.S.)   
Buffy? 

And with this warning, Riley sidles up next to his "wife", seeing Spike as if for the first time. 

Now, from SPIKE'S P.O.V. – ANGLE on BUFFY and RILEY. 

RILEY   
(looks to Buffy, with a gleam in his eye)   
Why hello, little lady.   
(to Spike)   
What can I do you for? 

BUFFY   
(looks up at him)   
Coming to my rescue?   
This gentlemen was just   
offering to... broaden   
our spiritual horizons.   
But as I was saying   
(she turns her face forward,   
looking directly at Spike)   
I really don't think   
we'd be interested...   
I mean, we already   
have a copy someplace... 

ON SPIKE and the BOOK held out in front of him. 

SPIKE   
As beautiful as this one? 

It SHIMMERS again, like the photos earlier. BIBLE. VAMPYRE. Buffy seems to take notice this time. Or maybe she thinks she's seeing things. 

BUFFY   
Wh- 

She's a little speechless. 

RILEY hasn't noticed a thing. 

RILEY   
Nice binding. It does   
have a certain quality   
to it. Simple, yet   
sturdy. Mind if I take   
a look? 

Riley and Spike come together now, Spike handing him the book, the two exchanging some quick words – maybe haggling over price, or what other books he has for sale – "Do you do encyclopedias as well?", that sort of thing. But we never actually hear anything more than distorted murmurs. 

BUFFY   
Men. With your...   
sales. 

As she says this, she catches Spike's eye, and there's a moment of recognition on the part of both of them, something just beneath the surface, but a second later it's gone, and we're gone as well. 

EXT. STREET – NIGHT 

It's now officially night, as the sun has dropped below the horizon, and the Scoobies – WILLOW, XANDER, and ANYA anyway – are heading back to Buffy's. I hope someone has a map of Sunnydale at this point. 

WILLOW   
When we get to Buffy's,   
I'm going to do a spell.   
(Off Xander's worried look)   
It's ok. Something small.   
A glamour, harmless.   
We need to snap her   
out of this. I know   
I shouldn't, but... 

XANDER   
It's ok. This once.   
Just be careful.   
And- hey. 

He's spotted SPIKE, coming down the walk towards them. 

XANDER   
Well we're just finding   
everyone out and about   
today. 

Anya is the first to address the vampire as he approaches. 

ANYA   
Why are you Randy? 

SPIKE   
Excuse me? 

WILLOW   
She means why are you dressed   
like Randy? Are you avoiding the   
land... loan shark again? 

SPIKE   
(confused)   
Do I know you? 

XANDER   
Oh, great. Bleach boy too? 

WILLOW   
We'll have to take him   
with us. 

SPIKE   
I don't believe I want   
anything to do with you   
people. You seem...   
strange and offsetting. 

XANDER   
Right. And you're   
the poster boy for normalcy.   
Come along, Tweedle Dim.   
We need to get your memory   
fixed so you can go back   
to being tweedless dumb... 

ANYA   
Oh. I get it. Tweedless,   
'cause of the suit. Funny. 

It was anything but. 

XANDER   
As much as I appreciate the support... 

They move off, Xander dragging Spike by the arm. 

SPIKE   
Hey! Where are you taking me?!   
Watch the grip, I have sensitive   
skin! 

EXT. PARK – NIGHT 

WIDE ANGLE, from afar, and above. The playground in general. We slowly close in on the swing-set – now MANGLED. One swing has been ripped off completely, the other hangs on just one chain. It sways just a little, making a creaking noise. A shredded piece of cloth hangs twisted around said chain. The sand has been disturbed, there's footprints – claw prints – hand prints – throughout. One of the support beams is actually dented. 

A small, white sneaker – stained with an unmistakable red substance – betrays what happened here. 

We PULL OUT then, and the camera rushes to the side, a TRACKING SHOT, though it's not clear what we're following at first. We find ourselves in a wooded area, and here, crouching on its hind legs, is the CREATURE. 

ON THE BEAST, from behind. 

It's head comes up suddenly, and it turns into the picture. We see its jaws are dripping with blood. 

It the SPRINGS UP and runs off through the trees, and we following it, running in time with it, jumping as it jumps, until it takes a sharp turn and we 

SMASH CUT TO: 

INT. SUMMERS RESIDENCE – NIGHT 

The door of Buffy's home BURSTS OPEN. 

XANDER stumbles through, dragging SPIKE behind him. ANYA and WILLOW follow. 

ON A STARTLED BUFFY. RILEY and DAWN can be seen in the background, their attention drawn by the crash of the door being kicked open. 

Xander starts things off by mumbling an apology about the door. 

XANDER  
Sorry 'bout the door,   
Buff. Willow's key   
doesn't work now... 

BUFFY   
That's it. I'm   
calling the police.   
I've had it with you   
people. 

ANYA   
Why didn't we just   
knock? 

There's some puzzled glances exchanged between Xander, Willow, and Anya. Spike is looking uneasy off to one side. 

WILLOW   
(embarrassed)   
That's not important. 

DAWN   
(o.s.)   
Buffy? 

She comes into the picture. 

DAWN   
Are these friends of yours?   
Friends who... knock down   
people's front door? 

BUFFY   
They're... they're   
nothing. Go to   
your room for a   
bit. Riley and   
I will take care   
of this. 

Dawn goes directly to nowhere, standing rooted in place. 

WILLOW   
How. How are you going   
to do that? How   
would you usually   
do it, Buffy? Do   
you remember?   
What you are? 

RILEY   
Now see here- 

BUFFY   
I'm me.   
I'm just another   
happily married woman.   
Who isn't so happy   
when crazed lunatics   
burst through her front   
door. 

WILLOW   
No. So do something   
about it. Like you normally   
would. 

BUFFY   
I am doing something   
about it. I'm calling the   
police. 

WILLOW   
Really? How?   
There's no phone. 

With a glance, Willow looks to the phone, resting on a side table in the living room. 

ON THE PHONE – it changes into a VASE WITH ROSES. 

ON BUFFY – startled. 

BUFFY   
How? 

WILLOW   
You know this.   
I'm a witch. A powerful   
one. What would   
you do, if I was threatening   
you? 

While she's speaking, Riley has walked to the table, and is examining the new glass vase and flowers. He HOLDS IT TO HIS EAR, as if it were a phone still. 

XANDER   
(smirks)   
No dial tone? 

WILLOW   
Buffy, think.   
You've always been   
so much a creature   
of instinct.   
You're an incredible   
human being.   
You know this,   
know this isn't reality. 

DAWN   
What's the sales guy   
doing here? 

SPIKE   
I just wanted to   
offer the truth. 

BUFFY   
He sold us a Bible, 

XANDER   
Spike sold you a bible? 

ANYA   
How very productive   
of him.   
(re: Spike)   
It's good to see   
you've finally   
adopted the capitalist   
system and become   
a useful worker   
amidst society. 

BUFFY/RILEY/DAWN   
Huh? 

Spike, for his part, is speechless – a first, perhaps. But then he isn't really himself. 

WILLOW   
This isn't helping.   
Buffy, think.   
Look what you   
saw me do.   
Explain it. 

BUFFY   
It was a trick.   
Slight of hand.   
One of them   
(gestures at the others)   
they switched the   
phone when I wasn't   
looking... 

WILLOW   
Fine. Here.   
See for yourself.   
Again. 

This time she selects a book from the coffee table, only it's the BIBLE Spike has sold them, and it SHIMMERS again, and switches to the VAMPYRE text. 

WILLOW   
(to herself)   
What the?   
(looks up)   
Spike did give you   
the truth.   
Here, catch! 

She throws the book to Buffy, who catches it – with LIGHTNING QUICK REFLEXES. 

In her hands, it shimmies again, and see sees VAMPYRE written on the cover, and she turns to see SPIKE, only Spike is SPIKE AS WE KNOW HIM, adorned in leather, in GAME FACE, only he shimmers back to the SPIKE-RANDY-SALESMAN hybrid. 

And we continue from Buffy's P.O.V., as she slowly turns in place, taking in every aspect of the room as if seeing it for the first time. In a circle, from right to left, we see SPIKE SHIMMER AGAIN. Then WILLOW, who is Willow but who seems to stand tall, powerful, then XANDER and ANYA, together, and Xander is looking at her full of brotherly love, then RILEY, and he SHIMMERS as did Spike, from HUSBAND-RILEY to MILITARY-RILEY, decked out in fatigues, and then to DAWN, and even DAWN SHIMMERS, one moment a sister, the next a glowing ball of light, and this time the two COMBINE, and she's DAWN, her SISTER, but an aura of light seems to radiate from her. 

SMASH CUT TO: 

A SERIES OF CLIPS 

These flash by – we are INSIDE BUFFY'S MIND, as MEMORIES FLOOD BACK. 

The text being dropped onto the library counter by Giles – VAMPYRE, it reads. 

The Master taking her life. 

Xander returning it. 

Angel, but as Angelus, glaring at her. 

Battling with Faith. 

Sunnydale High exploding. 

Spike fighting her in the daylight. 

Adam, dying, as Buffy is part of the SUPER SLAYER. 

Spike, wounded after Glory's torture session. 

Dying the SECOND time, plunging into the portal. 

Her mother. 

Her sister. 

CUT TO: 

BUFFY. Understanding. 

She hands the book to Spike. Looks at him. 

BUFFY   
You're a- 

She cuts off on her own accord. 

Spike tosses the book to RILEY, while the others watch on, and the book remains in its true form, as the VAMPYRE text. 

  
BUFFY   
Oh God. 

Buffy stumbles, and looks as if she might fall. Xander comes to her rescue, and takes her arm. 

XANDER   
You alright? 

BUFFY   
Xander. 

It's not exactly a yes. 

  
WILLOW   
So- 

SMASH CUT TO: 

INT. SUMMERS RESIDENCE – NIGHT – CON'T 

On the LIVING ROOM WINDOW – which IMPLODES. Mostly because the BEAST HAS COME CRASHING THROUGH IT, SNARLING. 

BLACK OUT 

**END OF ACT THREE**

* * *

_I know Willow using magic voluntarily is a tad contradictory to the current theme of the show, but that storyline - no magic whatsoever - has irked me a bit; I feel she simply needs to learn self control, sort of like Oz. The final act will be up tommorow! Thanks for the feedback!_


	6. Act Four

* * *

**ACT FOUR**

* * *

INT. SUMMERS RESIDENCE – NIGHT 

Back in the living room, where our friendly neighborhood killer CREATURE has landed, and is proceeding to SNIFF THE AIR AROUND HIM like an animal. The Scoobies are frozen in place. 

Buffy is the first to react. 

BUFFY   
Why can't all demons   
be like vampires and   
need invites! 

WILLOW   
You remember? 

BUFFY   
I remember. 

The creature GROWLS and takes a swipe at XANDER with its claws. Xander JUMPS back out of the way.> 

XANDER   
Do you remember   
the fighty and killy part   
by any chance? 

SPIKE   
I know I do. 

Buffy and Spike approach the demon from the sides, one to the left, the other to the right. Since the spell has worn off, Spike is back in his USUAL ATTIRE, what we saw UNDER the illusion earlier. 

ON DAWN and RILEY for a moment, taking in the impending melee. 

RILEY   
(re: Dawn)   
Stay behind me. 

ON BUFFY, SPIKE and THE CREATURE, the broken living room window behind them, curtains flapping out into the night. They're suffering from a serious lack of weaponry, but are each getting in some punches and jabs. 

The fight is actually short-lived. Buffy manages to work her way behind the creature while Spike attacks it from the front. With a move that is very reminiscent of the bleached blonde vampire, she grasps its head and SNAPS ITS NECK, as signified by the traditional CRUNCH sound. 

It falls to the floor dead, and begins to DISSOLVE. 

ON THE FLOOR – a dark stain appears in the rug. 

BUFFY   
Awww... that's not gonna   
come out easy, is it? 

She kicks at the stain in the carpet with the toe of her shoe. 

SPIKE   
If you want, I've   
got that rug...   
I think it survived   
your redecorating   
attempt. 

ANYA   
You have new furnishings?   
How... domestic. Is it cozy?   
The rug, I mean. 

BUFFY   
No! I mean...   
It... doesn't go with   
the drapes. 

WILLOW   
Anyone else in   
need of a breather? 

She drops down into a chair. There's various nods of agreement. No one seems to mind that the front window has imploded, leaving shards of glass about, nor that the drapes are still flapping in the wind. 

SPIKE plops down onto the couch and flips on the television. Dawn sits on the armrest next to him. 

SPIKE   
You know, you'd think   
I'd be sick of this place   
by now, but... it's   
ok for a hole above ground.   
Still gotta do somethin' about   
those New Kids posters   
though... 

Only Buffy has any idea as to what he's rambling about, and she does whatever she can to distract him. 

DAWN   
How'd you know she has- 

BUFFY   
Hey! TV... News. 

And indeed, it is the local newscast. She's saved, but pretty soon she'll wish she hadn't been. 

ON THE TV – taking in the broadcast. 

KTSD-TV LIVE ACTION NEWS – YOUR FIRST SOURCE FOR ALL THE ACTION IN SUNNYDALE! 

On the screen, we see video footage of a park, from ABOVE – from a news chopper. There's a KTSD-TV logo on the top left corner, on the bottom right another logo informs us that this footage is LIVE. 

The park is the very same park we visited earlier. There is heavy activity here – POLICE CARS, AMBULANCES, POLICE DOGS, OFFICERS WALKING TO AND FRO WITH FLASHLIGHTS ILLUMINATING THE WAY. 

NEWS ANCHOR   
(V.O.)   
...unconfirmed at the moment,   
but one source tells us   
that only one of the missing boys,   
who failed to return home   
after school let out,   
survived. Reports of bite   
marks on the body of the   
deceased child have yet to   
be confirmed, but our source   
did say that massive   
blood loss and severe trauma   
to the body would be the likely   
cause of death. 

The shot switches to MEDICS running across the screen (presumably to where ever the surviving boy is) with a STRETCHER. 

ON THE NEWS ANCHOR – we're now back in the newsroom. 

NEWS ANCHOR   
We can tell you that   
the surviving boy apparently hid   
in a drainage tunnel, and was found   
clutching the body of his companion when   
they were found. We'll have more   
on this tragic story as it develops.   
We go now to Flip Winkendale   
with the weather. 

We PULL BACK and take in the groups reaction. Spike's jaw is set, his eyes betray no emotion, but he draws DAWN near to him, protectively. 

BUFFY looks simply horrified, and Willow shivers. Anya clutches Xander's arm – the one injured in "Older & Far Away", which causes him to grimace. 

ON THE GROUP. 

BUFFY   
My god... that's not far from   
here. That thing...   
do you think? 

RILEY   
It looked capable. 

They all take a moment, letting the horror of this news wash over them. Xander is the first to finally break the silence, in a slightly flip manner with a hint of seriousness beneath it. 

XANDER   
Some days I really   
hate this town. 

DAWN   
Which days would those   
be? 

XANDER   
Mostly Sunday through   
Saturday. 

WILLOW   
It's probably the heavy   
dosage of weirdness. 

SPIKE   
Uh huh. Speaking   
of which someone care   
to enlighten me as to   
why I remember hawking   
bibles like a bloody git, and why   
(re: Riley)   
Gomer Pyle here is still   
hanging about? 

Riley glares at Spike. 

  
RILEY   
I'm still trying to   
figure out why   
you aren't lining   
the bottom of an ash   
tray. 

ON DAWN who glares at Riley, making her choice of father figure fairly clear. Spike is still hanging onto her. 

WILLOW   
Why don't we ahh... sit   
down. Or well, those of us   
sitting can just... keep sitting.   
Have a drink, and I'll explain   
everything... well   
mostly everything. 

BUFFY   
Just so long as there's no tea! 

EXT. SUMMERS RESIDENCE – NIGHT 

XANDER and WILLOW lounge about the front porch, drinking hot chocolate in mugs. Xander's mug features the CARE BEARS. 

WILLOW   
Going to practice   
your stare? 

XANDER   
Hey, it was this   
or Spike's blood   
mug, and can I just   
say "Eww"... 

WILLOW   
Well the iron- 

XANDER   
And once again,   
"Eww".   
(beat)   
So let me get   
this straight. Riley came   
back for some book on   
daemonology, and was close enough   
to Buffy's house that Rack's spell   
affected him – made him Buf's   
normal guy? 

WILLOW   
That's the sitch. 

XANDER   
He's gonna have   
loads of fun explaining   
where he was all day   
to Sam. 

WILLOW   
She's cool, she'll get it. 

XANDER   
He's really gone for   
good this time? 

WILLOW   
I think he'll be glad   
to be free of Sunnydale.   
He's got a good thing   
going. Something   
normal. Mostly. 

XANDER   
Something the lot   
of us just aren't destined for. 

WILLOW   
I dunno. Normal's well...   
a little boring. 

XANDER   
Now here's the part   
I'm not clear on.   
Why Spike? 

WILLOW   
I guess he was   
in the neighborhood.   
It's amazing that the spell   
was strong enough to let him   
walk in the sunlight. 

XANDER   
Yeah, I got that, but   
why Spike as a bible   
salesman? Each time   
I saw him I kept   
looking around   
for the cheese guy.   
But this was Buffy's   
"normal life", right?   
What was normal about   
that? 

WILLOW   
Rack's spell wasn't just based on his   
little joyride of my soul. That set it   
in motion, but once invoked, it was   
Buffy's subconscious at the wheel.   
(pauses)   
I think... I think   
she just wants him to   
be good. 

Xander has no reply to this. 

INT. ANNE'S HOUSE – NIGHT 

In her living room, now filled with a mixture of men and women – it's the Neighborhood Watch meeting. 

Pamphlets adorn the coffee table – KEEPING YOUR KIDS SAFE, SAFE STREETS/SECURE LIVING, and a variety of others. All feature such soothing titles, promising much and likely delivering all the usefulness of a pizza flyer. 

There's various chatter, and we open with ANNE. 

ANNE   
The vandalism and   
Break ins are just one   
problem. Look at that horrible   
story on the news... that could have   
been one of our children. We need to   
be proactive! We need to take a stand!   
What's happening to this town? 

BUFFY   
(O.S.)   
You've got demons. 

Buffy enters the room, and all attention is on her. 

ANNE   
Buffy, hi!   
I'm glad you could make   
it.   
(beat)   
I'm sorry, what did you say? 

BUFFY   
Demons. The vandalism,   
the damage, the scary   
looking guys with horns on   
bikes... you people need   
to wake up. Stop telling   
yourselves that it's just   
you, that there's a perfectly   
rational explanation for it. 

The gallery is looking at her as if she's lost her mind. 

BUFFY   
Sunnydale is not normal.   
It'll never be normal.   
The sooner you realize that,   
the better off you'll be. 

ANONYMOUS WOMAN   
(Any one of the group)   
I'm sorry, did you say   
Demons? 

ANONYMOUS MAN   
(Anyone else, but male)   
My only demons are in bill form! 

There's some laughter, and various chatter erupts in the background like gunfire. Words like "insanity", "lunacy", and "drugs" are bandied about. 

ON BUFFY – with a frustrated shake of her head and roll of her eyes. 

EXT. ANNE'S HOUSE – NIGHT 

ON BUFFY once more, who slips out Anne's door and beats a hasty retreat. 

BUFFY   
(to herself)   
Guess I won't be invited   
back there any time soon. 

SPIKE   
(O.S.)   
I take it that didn't   
go over to well then? 

He was behind a tree, having a smoke. As usual. 

BUFFY   
Oh gee, what a surprise – you're out   
lurking. I'm sure that will make   
the neighbors feel safe. Nothing   
says security like "scary guy   
dressed in black hanging around   
late at night". 

SPIKE   
(ignores her)   
They laugh you out of the   
room? 

BUFFY   
(with a sigh)   
More like stare. The phrase   
"blitzed out of her mind" was   
mentioned more than once.   
Another spectacular failure   
in the life of Buffy Summers. 

Spike says nothing. Just stares at her. 

BUFFY   
Why so quiet?   
Isn't this the part where   
you tell me how I'm   
not a failure, how   
everything will work   
out fine? 

SPIKE   
If I thought you   
would get it through   
your thick skull, yes. 

BUFFY   
Points for intent,   
horrid delivery. 

SPIKE   
(stepping close to her, and   
she's like a deer in the headlights)   
You're doing fine, luv.   
I've had more than my fair   
share of failures in oh, say,   
the past century or so. Couldn't   
find my place, couldn't hang   
on to Dru, couldn't kill you.   
Couldn't save you.   
(brushes a lock of hair out of   
her eyes, which she closes, and   
lets out a little gasp)   
You're not a failure. You're   
amazing. 

He steps back. 

SPIKE   
And you bloody well   
know it. 

They look at one another, not speaking for a moment. 

SPIKE   
Given any thought   
to how to take out Rack? 

BUFFY   
We'll get to him.   
He summoned that...   
thing. When I'm done   
with him, he'll wish   
he never heard of the   
Hellmouth. 

SPIKE   
Watch your step, pet.   
You're far too... precious.   
He'd love to have a prize   
like you. Tour your mind   
and put you on display.   
(his hand grazes her arm)   
I, on the other hand,   
would just like   
to have you. 

BUFFY   
We need to stop this.   
We agreed... we said   
we would. 

SPIKE   
We? 

BUFFY   
You know I can't keep doing   
this. It's killing me... and   
I think it's killing you. 

SPIKE   
It's not-   
Fine. It is. I said if I couldn't have all   
of you, I wouldn't take you.   
But I can't help it. It's something.   
Same as it is for you.   
(beat)   
You know the worst of it?   
Havin' been so bloody close   
to you, and still having nothing.   
You know what it's like, to hold   
the one you love and know   
they aren't even there? 

BUFFY   
I'm there, I just-   
We need to stop this. 

SPIKE   
Yeah, we do luv.   
'Cause that one last   
time... well, that   
wasn't how I planned   
the next morning   
to go. I'm tired   
of waking up near   
you not remembering   
who I am. And the   
time before that, you   
blew up my crypt. 

BUFFY   
So we stop. Cold turkey.   
Because I can't... you know.   
It's over. Really.   
It is. 

SPIKE   
Right. 

INT. SUMMERS RESIDENCE – NIGHT 

In her bedroom. The two of them, together, Spike on top, Buffy moaning, and it's not as desperate as we've seen them before. The room is barely illuminated by the moonlight, it's all shadows and shapes – and sounds. 

BLACK OUT 

****

END OF SHOW 

* * *

_I know, probably not the course the show will take... but I couldn't help myself. This last act turned out a little darker than I'd originally planned (i.e. the newscast), but I don't think it's too out of place. Thanks to everyone leaving feedback!!! :)_


End file.
